A true ain to die
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: One Shoot - [ ... ] Hook irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour blanchir le nom de son frère... Même si pour cela le prix à payer dépasse ce qu'il peut donner... ( Synopsis complet à l'intérieur ) ( peut être légèrement UA )


**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ( n'oubliez pas de lire le " important pour comprendre" c'est ce que j'ai changé par rapport à l'histoire d'origine dans la série.)**

**Important pour comprendre :**** par rapport à la série Pan a bien été vaincu. Mais n'a jamais lancé sa malédiction. Ce qui est survenu après dans la série n'est donc jamais arrivé ici. Et depuis Charming et sa famille vivent dans la foret enchanté, dans un château au bord de l'eau où Hook s'est amarré et vit également.**

**Pour le synopsis complet:**** Le royaume des Charming et devenu l'un des plus grands ports du pays. Et le roi d'un royaume marin vint lui demander une alliance pour rétablir la réputation de son gouvernement, qui aurait été entaché par un traître dans ses rangs qui aurait lui même succombé à un poison mortel qu'il voulait répandre sur le royaume... Hook irait jusqu'au bout de monde pour blanchir le nom de son frère, même si le prix à payer dépasse ce qu'il peut donner ...**

**Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Alors qu'il était assis autour d'une grande table entouré des plus grands conseils qu'y soient : sa famille et ses amis. Charming reçu une visite des plus inattendue : Le roi d'un royaume marin longtemps oublié mais connu pour une marine sous le signe de l'honneur et de la fierté vint le voir, lui demandant une requête.  
Le prince fit sortir tout le monde, souhaitant écouter seul l'homme. Seul Snow étant reine resta avec lui.

Puis il fit signe au roi de prendre place.

« Permettez moi de me présenter, commença celui-ci. Je suis Philémon IX, dit Philémon le marin. Comme le dit mon nom, je suis le roi d'un port autrefois très réputé : le royaume de jouvence. Et si je viens ici, devant vous, c'est pour vous demander de l'aide.

- Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? Demanda alors le prince.

- Comme je l'ai énoncé, autrefois mon royaume avait une réputation des plus honorables et une marine fière. Mais un jour, un marin a trahi toutes nos règles, il a bafouillé notre honneur en voulant ramener un poison mortel dans notre pays pour l'abattre sur nos ennemis. Heureusement pour ma nation, il est décédé pendant son retour et n'a jamais ramené ce poison. »

Charming et Snow étaient de plus en plus intrigués par l'histoire de cet homme, ils se demandaient vraiment ce qui avait pu se produire pour que tout cela arrive et surtout ils avaient encore des questions en suspens. Mais cela attendrait encore un peu, car Philémon reprit son récit.

« Cependant le reste de son équipage à survécu, ils ont menti à notre belle nation. Ils m'ont accusé de les avoir trompé. D'avoir moi-même donné l'ordre d'aller quérir ce poison. Nous avons essuyé bien des rebellions. Mais celle-ci était des plus violentes. Bon nombre de marins ont suivis ces hommes, mais bien d'autres ont défendu les valeurs que nous représentions. La guerre a duré longtemps. Très longtemps. Et même si nous l'avons emporté, il reste aujourd'hui encore quelques hommes fidèles à ces traîtres. La plupart d'entre eux ont pris place sur une île voisine et y ont battit une fortification, telle que nous ne pouvons les atteindre malgré notre puissante armée. Ils se sont enfouis dans leur forteresse tels des lâches. Tant qu'ils resteront là, la paix et l'honneur ne pourront plus jamais être les mots d'ordre de mon pays. J'ai entendu parler de votre royaume, de son intégrité, de sa force et ses valeurs, il est le parfait exemple de ce que nous étions et visant à redevenir. C'est pourquoi je vous demande votre aide. »

Charming regarda Snow, son regard était emplit de compassion, comme toujours. Mais l'aider serait entrer en guerre contre ses hommes. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Mais si l'histoire de ce roi à l'honneur déchu par ses propres marins apportait l'empathie.

Le prince se leva et salua son visiteur, justifiant qu'il devait d'abord réunir son conseil avant de prendre une décision. Mais qu'il donnerait au plus vite sa réponse. Snow lui sourit à son tour, cet homme leur attirait une certaine sympathie. Même si son récit était tragique.

Charming en oublia presque ses questions en suspens, mais il se reprit alors que le roi était entrain de retourner vers la porte de la salle.

« Ce marin. » Commença-t-il de sorte qu'il regagne l'attention de Philémon.

« Oui ?

- Celui qui a voulu ramener le poison et qui fait naître la rébellion. Quel était son nom ? »

Mais avant que Philémon ne puisse répondre la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra.

« Camarades, vos forces sont rentrées de leur voyage et je crains qu'elles... »

Il s'arrêta et fixa le visiteur qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Vous...

- J-...Jones … ? »

Ce qui s'en suivit arriva bien trop vite pour que les gardes ou Charming puissent réagir. Hook se précipita vers le roi son crochet bien aiguisé levé vers l'homme. Il était parvenu à s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour le pousser au sol, mais il fut arrêter avant de pouvoir lui donner le moindre coup.  
Deux gardes le tenaient par les bras l'empêchant de faire quelque mouvement.

Le prince leur cria de le faire sortir au plus vite, ce qu'ils firent, non sans quelques difficultés.

Snow quant à elle aida le roi à se relever. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et de dépoussiéra un peu, puis il répondit à la question de Charming et donna ainsi une explication à ce qui venait d'arriver, alors que derrière la porte on pouvait entendre le pirate jurer, même s'ils ne parvenaient à distinguer aucun mots, ce qui valait sûrement mieux.

« Jones. C'était le nom du marin. Liam Jones. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et s'excusa auprès du prince, sachant que celui-ci se trouvait maintenant dans une position délicate. Puis il annonça qu'il devait rejoindre son royaume de toute urgence, il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter que cela avait un lien avec ce qui venait d'arriver. Charming et Snow le comprirent d'eux même.  
Cependant lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, ouverte, il compléta la réponse qu'il avait donné précédemment.

« Si Liam Jones était à l'origine de tout ce mal. Il est mort bien avant de regagner le royaume. Il est à la source de la guerre, mais il ne l'a pas alimenter.

- Alors qui donc ? Demanda Snow.

- Son frère. Killian Jones. »

Dès qu'il fut sortit Charming frappa aussi fort qu'il le put son poing sur la grande table. Cette affaire promettait d'être extrêmement délicate. Ils ne savaient rien du passé du pirate. Il se pourrait très bien qu'il soit tel que l'a décrit Philémon. Qu'il est amené le chaos dans un royaume honorable. Cela correspondait parfaitement à son personnage. Mais justement. Il ne savait rien du passé de leur ami. Celui-ci leur avait juste dit un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis sur le balcon du palais, que la seule chose dont il était réellement fier c'était d'avoir eu un frère comme le sien. Il le décrivait comme un homme sincère, bon, honorable et surtout, entièrement dévoué à son pays.

Mentait-il ? Cet homme ne pouvait pas être celui dont avait parlé le roi du royaume marin. L'un des deux se méprenait ou mentait. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas qui croire.  
Voyant qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur Snow vint vers lui. Et passa lentement sa main sur ses épaules.

« Qu'on me fasse venir Hook ici. Il faut que je lui parle. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le pirate revenait, calmé et accompagné par Emma. Elle l'avait sûrement vu être éloigné par les gardes et elle s'était inquiétée. Maintenant elle devait vouloir des réponses elle aussi.

« Si vous permettez, annonça Hook. Je tiens à vous dire moi même que je quitte le pays. Sans retour.

- Nous n'en sommes pas là. Répliqua Snow. Et ce n'est pas eux pourquoi nous vous appelé.

- Si vous traitez avec lui. Alors oui, nous en sommes là. Répondit il avec dédain.

- Et si vous nous donniez votre version ? Dit Charming.

- Ma version ? Vous voulez dire, mon passé ? Non.

- Non ? S'étonna Emma, qui y avait vraiment cru.

- Si vous voulez connaître ma vie il faudra m'y forcer. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que s'il a perdu la confiance de son royaume à cette époque. D'autres ont perdu bien plus. Bien plus cher. »

Hook avait les yeux débordant d'humidités lorsqu'il avait dit cela. Charming comprit alors qu'il parlait de son frère. Et tenta de profiter de ce petit moment de faiblesse pour le faire parler encore un peu.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?... À Liam ? »

À ce nom, le pirate perdit un peu plus de ses moyens et céda.

« Liam a cru en notre « roi » jusqu'au bout. Et cela lui a été fatal. J'ai peut être déclencher une guerre, le roi était peut être un menteur, quelqu'un qui a manipulé son peuple mais mon frère était un homme de bien. Quelqu'un d'honnête.

- Écoutez... Débuta Snow avant d'être coupé.

- Non, c'est vous tous qui allez écouter. Aujourd'hui je suis peut être un pirate, mais je reste et je serais toujours un homme d'honneur. Alors faîtes bien votre choix. Le mien est fait. Et une bataille aura lieu. Si vous êtes de son côté, ma flotte ne distinguera aucune différence entre vos deux armées.

- Hook.. Voulut le raisonner Emma, mais elle fut interrompu à son tour.

- Notez juste une chose, une seule et unique phrase. J'irai jusqu'à la mort pour laver l'honneur et le nom de mon frère. Peut importe qui se met sur mon chemin. »

Personne n'osa répliquer ou ajouter quelque chose. Le pirate avait tout dit. Il allait partir en guerre, à nouveau, contre ce roi. Et il ne s'arrêterait que lorsque la vérité serait rétablie. Charming ne savait pas ce qu'il appelait « flotte » du peu qu'il savait les pirates avaient un équipage et un navire, et c'était chacun pour soit.

Mais si Philémon avait dit vrai, alors il y avait eu autrefois un nombre important de marins ralliés à sa cause. Il se pourrait qu'aujourd'hui il ait avec lui autre chose que des marins, des marins d'honneurs : des pirates.

« Nous allons envoyer des hommes là bas. Annonça alors le prince.

- Quoi ? S'énervèrent les deux femmes.

- Tu crois ce roi ? Ne penses tu pas plutôt que c'est Hook qui dit vrai ? Ajouta Emma.

- Si. Avoua alors Charming. Mais tu les as entendu tous les deux ? Philémon a dit qu'il avait une grande armée, et que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas atteindre les révoltés c'est parce qu'ils s'étaient cloisonné dans une forteresse. J'ai bien compris son plan. Il voulait notre aide pour les en faire sortir. Et pouvoir les massacrer dès qu'ils seront dehors. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda tristement Emma avant de poursuivre.

« Hook a dit qu'il irait jusqu'à la mort pour son frère. Et j'ai peur que cela n'arrive si l'on ne fait rien.

- Tu vas déclarer la guerre à son royaume ? Interrogea Snow.

- S'il le faut pour rétablir la paix, la vérité et l'honneur. Oui. Je soutiendrais Hook dans sa bataille. Nos troupes reviennent tous juste. Il leur faudra un jour ou deux avant de pouvoirs repartir. Cela me laisse le temps d'annoncer officiellement mon refus au roi Philémon. Et d'informer Hook de notre décision.

- Je crains que ce ne soit trop tard... » Dit tristement Snow.

Charming et leur fille la rejoignirent alors près de la fenêtre, ils pouvaient en effet voir le Jolly Roger s'éloigner à vive allure du port.

« Ce qu'il peut être borné dès fois... Murmura le prince. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de l'informer de quoi que ce soit. Je veux qu'une partie de la flotte soit prête d'ici un jour pour gagner le royaume de Philémon. J'espère juste que Hook et ses pirates comprendront que nous sommes de son côté. »

Le jour suivant les hommes de Charming partaient en direction du lieu où se déroulerait la bataille. Il y avait deux jours en mer pour atteindre le royaume. Hook était partit un jour avant eux mais avait sûrement du d'abord réunir « sa flotte ». D'après le chef navigateur du prince, lorsqu'il arriverait la bataille aurait commencé d'environ une demie journée, ou plus.

Même s'il n'était pas marin, Charming pris le risque de les accompagner. Ses qualités dans le combat à l'épée leur seraient utiles et puis comme cela, le pirate pourra comprendre quel camp ils ont choisi.

Les deux jours écoulés, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Et ce qu'ils avaient redouté s'était produit : ce qui semblait être l'île où s'étaient réfugiés les rebelles brûlait de vives flammes, ils avaient du vouloir se battre eux aussi, ils étaient sorti de leur fort, terrible erreur... Quant à l'eau, elle était souillée de bois, de coques flambantes, de voiles déchirées, de pavillons blancs, … de pavillons noirs... Cela devait faire un peu plus d'une demie journée que ça avait commencé pourtant les nombre de victimes semblait être déjà très important.

La flotte de navire de Philémon était gigantesquement et à première vue Charming pouvait même dire qu'un autre royaume s'était rallié à leur cause, multipliant ainsi le nombre de vaisseaux que le prince considérait maintenant comme « ennemis ».

Mais les alliés du pirate n'en étaient pas moins peu nombreux. Au contraire, Charming pouvait enfin voir l'ampleur de la réputation du capitaine Hook. Le résultat était là : des dizaines de bateaux pirates, armés jusqu'au dents, combattant ensemble face à un ennemi commun, pour une même cause, sous les ordres d'un seul et unique pirate : Hook. Il avait réussi, il avait trouvé d'autres pirates qu'il avait rallié à sa cause et en si peu de temps.

Une vague d'inquiétude engloutit alors soudainement Charming, Hook. Où était Hook ? Il parcourut du regard tous les navires flambant, flottant ou sombrant. Puis il l'aperçut, le Jolly Roger, il était face à deux navires ennemis, les canons bombardant les coques des vaisseaux royaux, les sabres claquant les épées adverses. Se défendant fièrement, honorant sa position de chef des pirates, et la réputation de son capitaine. Capitaine qui se battait un peu plus haut sur le pont, alternant habillement crochet et sabre, pistolet et ingénieuses esquives.  
Il semblait danser au milieu des soldats. Charming était soulager de le voir vivant et quel plaisir de l'apercevoir ainsi, dans son élément. Hook n'avait vraiment pas sa place en bon capitaine de port, sa place était ici, parmi les battre à se battre sans état d'âme.

Le prince donna alors un ordre vraiment étrange, il demanda à ses hommes de hisser un pavillon noir, ainsi ils pourraient être reconnu. Ses navires de dispersèrent et rentrèrent dans la bataille, sauvant quelques pirates d'une mort certaine. Ils étaient en sous nombre mais l'arrivée du prince et de ses troupes avaient rétabli un certain équilibre.

Charming quand à lui demanda à pouvoir regagner le Jolly Roger. Son maître d'équipage prit donc la barre et s'approcha habillement du dit navire et Charming changea de pont.  
Ils étaient maintenant deux navires contre deux. Et lorsqu'il le vit, Hook ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je savais que vous viendriez ! Lança-t-il. Mais pas de quel côté vous serriez ! »

Le prince ne sut s'il devait en être flatté ou inquiet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cela qu'il fut lui aussi prit dans un duel au sabre.

Peu à peu les hommes et les pirates tombaient, les navires s'embrassaient les uns après les autres. La guerre faisait rage, on sentait la colère qu'il y avait dans chaque cœur, cette envie de victoire régnait en chacun.

Mais bientôt les forces royales de Philémon et de ses alliés se rassemblèrent, formant une ligne infranchissable. Ils étaient plus nombreux que les flottes de Charming et de Hook réunies. Mais alors que certains commençait à perdre espoir Charming reprit place son sur propre bâtiment et remotiva ses hommes.

Mais en vain. Les navires adverses étaient vraiment plus nombreux. C'est alors surpris que le prince vit un bâtiment qu'il connaissait bien brisé l'alignement de leurs bateaux : Le Jolly Roger.

Il fendait la mer entre les deux lignes. Il essuya quelque tir de canon, fut toucher par plusieurs boulets mais continua sa traversée. Que pouvait-il bien viser ? Puis Charming comprit. La flotte royale usait d'un poudrier. Un important navire contenant des réserves de poudres et de boulets pour les autres bâtiments. Il était placé au centre de la ligne adverse. Le détruire ferait exploser grand nombre d'autres navires. Mais cela était peine perdue. Deux navires se dirigeaient vers le Jolly Roger, pour le contrer.

Hook prit la barre et plaça son bateau entre les deux. Il cria des paroles que ne put entendre Charming. Mais il vu seulement que les pirates se séparèrent en deux. Certains lancèrent l'abordage sur le vaisseau de droite et d'autres sur celui de gauche.  
Seul un petit nombre d'entre eux et Hook restèrent sur le Jolly Roger et continuèrent leur route, même si le passage entre les deux navires avaient fait de nombreux dégâts à la coque.

Charming et le reste de pirates quand à eux voulurent leur apporter de l'aide mais rencontrèrent un autre problème : de nouveaux navires venaient de surgir par l'autre côté de la crique. Ils avaient été contourné. Ils se battaient maintenant face au nouvel arrivage, laissant le Jolly Roger seul vers le poudrier.

Le prince était bien trop occupé à se battre pour voir comment cela avait eu lieu mais une explosion retentit derrière eux alors qu'ils reculaient tous au fur et à mesure que le second arrivage qui les avait contourné restreignait la distance qui les séparer de la première ligne. Il était pris au piège.

Charming profita d'une accalmie pour tourner rapidement la tête : le poudrier avait explosé et l'un des navires qui avaient attaqué le Jolly Roger était maintenant aux mains de Mr. Mouche et dominait largement sur le second bateau.  
Mais la rage et la tristesse lui pincèrent son cœur pure quand il se rendit compte que le Jolly Roger était si près du poudrier lorsqu'il explosa que celui-ci sombrait maintenant lentement avait lui.  
Sa coque jaune et bleu, ses voiles blanches et son pavillon noir, tout cela flambaient à la surface d'un eau salie de débris et de sang.

Cela décupla ses forces. Il n'y avait plus qu'un quart du premier escadron dans leur dos et les navires devant eux étaient tellement surpris que les pirates n'eurent pas de mal à repousser une partie d'entre eux. La bataille venait de redevenir équitable.

Charming continuait à se battre mais il finit par se retrouver en mauvaise posture. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas mourir ici quand une aide inattendue arriva : Hook. Il était trempé, blessé au niveau des côtes et avait une importante brûlure sur le côté du visage mais il était en vit. Comme plusieurs autres pirates qui l'avaient accompagné et qui remontaient peu à peu à bord par l'échelle intégré à la coque.  
Les ennemis qui encerclaient le prince se retrouvèrent très vite en sous nombre et furent vite éliminé.

Deux des pirates aidèrent Charming à se relever puis repartirent au combat. Le prince remarqua qu'il y avait un important amas de débris près de la coque, voilà comment ils étaient arrivés, puis il observa attentivement Hook. Il était appuyé contre le bord du pont, il semblait regarder sombrer le Jolly Roger, où peut être sa blessure était elle plus grave que ce qu'on pouvait penser ?

Charming s'approcha pour vérifier et la deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. À peine voulut-il se retourner Hook s'écroula en se tenant l'abdomen : Un éclat de bois avait transpercé sa chair et ses côtés étaient sans aucun doute brisées. Beaucoup de sang en découlait, mais cela n'empêcha pas le pirate de se relever pour repartir se battre, malgré les refus du prince.

Bientôt Charming et Hook virent au loin le navire de Philémon qui prenait la fuite. Le lâche pensa Hook. Et aussi affaibli soit-il, il prit la barre et dirigea la navire vers lui. Ils le rattrapèrent assez facilement, le bateau de Charming était plus rapide.  
Puis ils allèrent à son bord. Éliminant les membres d'équipage les uns après les autres puis Hook se dirigea vers le roi et engagea le duel au sabre, qu'il domina bien vite.  
Mais alors qu'il gagnait, Hook reçu un coup de sabre par derrière, il se tourna dans la douleur et vit un pirate ressortir une épée de son dos.

« Traître.. Murmura-t-il.

- Un pirate se place toujours du côté des vainqueurs. J'ai toujours su que vous perdrez. Capitaine. Répondit le pirate. Même si vous avez réussi à déjouer mon piège. »

Son piège ? S'était donc lui qui avait organisé le second assaut qui les avait pris au piège entre les deux escouades de navires ?

Hook sentit la rage monter en lui. Il décupla le peu de force qui lui restait pour se relever à une vitesse impressionnante et croiser le fer avec ce traître. Il le repoussa avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva cinq mètres plus loin, juste à côté de Charming qui l'acheva. Puis il vacilla vers le roi et reprit son duel. Il y voyait trouble, il était fatigué, il voulait seulement dormir, mais il luttait quand même. Au nom de son frère, il allait tuer cet homme. Et il le fit d'un rapide coup de sabre tranchant dans les mollets qui fit tomber le roi. Puis il embrocha le cœur de ce dernier avec sa lame dont la couleur avait tourné au rouge sang.

Il l'avait eut. Il avait tué ce menteur. Lui qui était responsable de la mort de son frère. Il ferma un moment les yeux, pour savourer cette instant. Mais il sentit qu'il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais.

Il resta un moment dans l'obscurité, un long moment. Il ouvrait les yeux des fois, et apercevait Charming qui se battait. Puis une fois encore. Il les ouvrit et cette fois il vit le prince venir vers lui.

« Hook. Allez. Réveillez-vous camarades. Allez ! »

Le pirate ouvrir les yeux. Comme emporté par ces mots.

« Allez. » répéta le prince.

Puis il l'aida à se lever. Plaçant une main sous son bras et l'autre sur sa hanche.

« Il faut que vous voyez ça. »

Il le conduit au bord du navire. Et lorsque Hook garda les yeux grand ouvert ce qu'il vit le réjouit. Les marins qui s'étaient alliés au roi prenaient la fuite et les autres se rendaient.  
Hook sourit puis s'adressa au prince.

« Camarades.. Vous me promettez de

- Non ! non ! Hook ! Vous le ferez vous même.

- Je sais très bien ce qui va m'arriver. Laissez moi finir.

- Hook vous allez..

- Non. Pas de mensonge. Je sais très bien que cette fois ci je succomberais à mes blessures... Je ne quitterais jamais ce navire vivant. Juste. Promettez moi deux choses : rétablissez la vérité sur mon frère. Certains doutaient encore, maintenant que le roi est tombé, qu'il a tenté de fuir, ils verront à quel point ils se trompaient.

- Promis. Je le ferais.

- Et, … Deuxièmement... il y a une fontaine dans son palais... Il faut la faire disparaître.

- La fontaine de Jouvence ?

- Oui... C'est à cause d'elle... Qu'on.. qu'on a du aller chercher le poison. Elle immunisait les gens contre les maladies. Philémon n'a... c'est le seul moyen pour lui... d'éliminer des indésirés. Elle n'apporte que le mal...

- Je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit détruite.

- Non... Pas la détruire... Elle est trop précieuse...

- Dans ce cas je la cacherai. Là où personne ne pourra jamais la trouver.

- Merci... »

Le pirate fermait peu à peu les yeux sur cette vision : une victoire au milieu des flammes et des morts et un pavillon, son pavillon, dernier morceau du Jolly Roger qui n'avait pas encore sombrait qui commençait à son tour une lente descente, suivant le mouvement de ses paupières.  
Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de quitter ce monde pour rejoindre son frère. Et Charming fut heureux de le savoir, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que le pirate meurt sans savoir qu'ils avaient réussi.

Le retour fut triste malgré la victoire, beaucoup d'hommes étaient morts durant cette bataille. Et lorsqu'il fut de retour à la forêt enchanté, Charming du annoncer lui même les tragiques nouvelles.

Il parla d'abord du combat, puis des pertes... Grand nombre de personnes pleurèrent le capitaine et son navire se jour là. Mais il eut un glorieux enterrement. On fit même construire une pierre au nom de son frère à ses côtés.  
Sur chacune d'elles ont pouvait lire respectivement « Mort en héro au nom de sa patrie » et « Mort en héro au nom d'un frère ».

C'est ce qui resterait à jamais dans les mémoires. C'était ce que représenterait le nom de Jones pour les années à venir : Honneur et Fraternité.  
Tous les royaumes sauront ce que les frères Jones ont fait, ce qu'ils ont revendiqué et pourquoi ils se sont battus. Et bien plus encore, tous sauront qu'ils ont gagné.

FIN

* * *

**Alors ? Un avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un review !**


End file.
